Parallel Universe
by EvololightCarlesly
Summary: AH-Bella believes she is a new born vampire in a happy life with Edward. What if one day she woke up to discover it was all a dream? And how will she cope when a certain green eyed boy shows up at her high school? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"We have plenty of time to work no it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

The End.

I open my eyes and stretched my arms with a yawn. Hmm, that's weird. I can't have been asleep, but I don't remember daydreaming about anything.

"Bella, Bella" panic was shown in this familiar voice.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Where's Edward?"

"Bella! Thank God!"

The whiteness of this room did not connect with my memory.

"Mum, where are we?"

"We're in the hospital love, you were in a coma."

"What? A coma? Mum, what are you talking about?"

"Two years, sweetie. It's been two years. Phil, Charlie and I have been so worried. There was talk of cutting you off but today you started waking."

"Two years? Wait, what are you saying?"

"There was a crash Bella. You and Mike were in the car. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Well, you were going to the movies on Saturday night when a drunk driver ran a red light. They crashed right into you, Mike didn't survive."

"Mike?" Who was Mike?

"Yes honey, Mike Newton. Do you remember him? The two of you were so happy together."

Mike?! She didn't mean Mike Newton did she?

"What do you mean 'happy together'?"

"Bella, he was your boyfriend for a year. Such a sweet young boy."

"What? Mum, I never dated Mike, it's Edward." What was she on?

"Bella, who is Edward? What are you talking about?"

"Edward! I'm talking about Edward Cullen!"

"Um, I'm just going to run and get the nurse honey. I'll be back."

Seriously! Something is really wrong here. Why is Renee saying I dated Mike? And for a year? Ha! Not likely! I can't even stand that boy for one night at the movies.

"Bella!" Charlie came into the room with a bright smile stretching across his face.

"Hey Charlie." Charlie would straighten things out with Renee. But why is she acting like that? It's really weird.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hmm, now that he mentioned it my head did hurt a little. Can vampires get headaches? I don't think they can…

"Yea, Fine" I answered with uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Sure?"

Just as he asked Renee walked into the room with a doctor.

"Hello Bella. My name is Dr. Wilson."

"Hi." I'm sure my face was looking quite annoyed right about now.

"So, we'll just take a few tests okay?"

Tests?! No! They can't take test, what will I say when the needle brakes on my skin?!

"No! I mean, not right now. Can you just give me a minute?"

Dr. Wilson looked very startled and confused. Well buddy, that makes two of us.

"Uh…okay. Just, um, call me back when you're ready." He left the room with a fake smile plastered on his mouth.

"What's wrong honey?" Renee looks quite confused herself.

I turned my head so I could whisper in Charlie's ear.

"Dad, why does mum not remember Edward?"

"Pardon? Who are we talking about?"

"Edward!" I whisper-yelled. Why did they keep saying that?

"Uh, sorry honey I don't remember who Edward is. It's been a long time; I don't remember half your friends. Sorry."

Renee clearly heard that part with her next remark.

"Uh, honey lets just get those tests first and then we'll talk."

Fine, whatever. They can do all the tests they want, I'll just leave if they keep pestering me.

"Fine." I replied with annoyance and defeat.

"Great." Yep. Real enthusiastic Renee.

She was back in the room without a second gone by, the Dr. William, or whatever in tow.

"Okay Bella, this won't take long. Just a few needles."

That comment made me laugh. He pulled out a needled packet and started to prepare it.

Okay Bella, what will you say? Skin graphing? Some unknown disease?

While I was pondering this he started to put the needle up to my arm.

Okay, we're going with skin graphing.

I watched with amusement as he got concentrating.

Suddenly the needle was inserted into my arm.

Wait, what?! How the hell did that happen?! There is actually blood going into the canister!

"Alright Bella, all done. Now we'll just take this away for some testing and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Any questions?"

Questions?! Of course I have questions!

My face was just a vision on shock and confusion. I just shook my head, without a word. He turned on his heel and left.

"So Bella, are you hungry, thirsty maybe?"

"What?! No! Mum, where's Edward? Can you just get him for me please?"

"Uh, well we would like to honey, but we don't know who Edward is."

"Edward freaking Cullen!" Now that's just really old now.

"Look love, you must be tired. Just sleep for now and we'll talk about this later." No!

"Renee," I stated with annoyance, "I can't sleep."

"Well, just try honey."

"Fine, Whatever."

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. After about ten minutes I heard them exit the room.

With that, I open my eyes, and for the first time actually took in my surroundings.

So Renee was right about on thing, it is a hospital. Clearly one of the more severe case rooms sense no one else is in here. This is crazy!

_Okay Bella, calm down. Just think over everything you just heard._

I have been in a coma I have no memory of for two years.

Charlie and Renee don't know who Edward is.

I supposedly dated Mike…gag. Of all people!

It would appear that I am not a vampire…

Oh God! Can people dream while they're in comas…


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel Universe 2

It had been five hours now. Five hours since I woke up from my supposed coma. I had eaten, showered, and had nice friendly conversations with my parents to assure them that I was now okay. But now they were asleep, both of them on different ends of the small couch that hardly fitted in the room. And for this I was thankful, thankful that I could now return to the thoughts in my head and figure things out.

So, firstly they keep telling me I was in a coma for two years. I don't suppose that people actually remember comas so that fact is probably believable. Moving on from that, it would appear that I am not a vampire, which makes complete sense because my eyes are still brown, my skin can be easily pierced with blood coming out when it is, and food does not make me repulsed. So scientifically I am clearly still a human, but I was so sure that the 'dream' I had whilst in my coma was reality! How could it not be? Everything felt so alive, even more alive then the dreams where people wake up believing it happened. This 'dream' I had was completely different. It felt like life, like it's still connected to my life at the present time, just the next chapter. ARGH! This is all so confusing! I whish someone would just come out and tell me what's going on.

But I already know what's going on, just suppressing the unwanted truth. So, time to stop lying to myself. Here we go Bella. One, I'm not a vampire. Two, I'm not married to Edward Cullen (who apparently doesn't even exist). And third, Mike and I were dating when I was sixteen and were apparently 'very happy together'. That fact is also hard to believe. Well, now that I'm eighteen I guess I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I wonder of they'll let me be in senior year or stay a sophomore…

I yawned, which I thought was strange since I had just been asleep for two years. My eyelids felt heavy when I blinked and it was hard to open them back up. Hmm, two years or not it was time to sleep. I pulled the blankets up over me, turned onto my side, and curled into a ball. It wasn't long until a pleasant. Calming sleep over tock me.

I woke up the next morning at 10.30am. It amazed me how long I could sleep for after two year straight. I sat up and looked around. Renee was outside the door on her phone and Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Renee got off the phone and came into the room.

"Bella, you're awake." She said with a broad smile.

"Yea, it would appear that way." I replied with a mocking tone in my voice.

" So, I was talking to the doctors earlier this morning and he said that they're going to keep you in one more night just to make sure that you're all well and healthy. Now, you and me have something to talk about and I thought you might be more comfortable to while Charlie's out. I understand if your views on things are still the same, but I has been two years, so I was just wondering if you still want to live in Forks with Charlie?"

I didn't know how to answer her question; I mean I couldn't even remember my real life in Forks before this coma. But when I thought about it I felt a strange connection to Forks. It was probably the amazingly real dream I had for the past two years. It took me another minute to decide.

"Yea, I still want to live in Forks. Even thought it's wet and boring it feels like I should go back there, like it's the place where I belong."

Her face was one of understanding, but also, hidden underneath, it was one of sadness. I knew it made her unhappy not to be able to see me everyday.

"I understand, sweetie. That's okay, we still have holidays." She had a smile that was one of content.

"Always."

Charlie came back after an hour saying that he had made all the arrangements for us to move back home when I was released.

"Move back? Wait, where are we Dad?"

He had a small chuckle to himself before he answered the question.

"We're in Washington, Bella. Closest place for you to get the best care possible."

This information was a bit confusing.

"So, what do you and Mum do about your jobs? And a living space? How can you possibly keep up your lives while living here?"

"We just made a few small lifestyle changes Bella. I got a new job here as and your Mum teaches at the kindergarten just down the road form here. We found a small house to rent that's not too far away from here. Phil comes down every second weekend and stays with Renee. All in all it's a pretty good setup."

This news did not make me happy. Why would they change their whole lives just so they could be near me when I wasn't even awake? I think Charlie could see this comment coming because when I opened my mouth to speak he held his hand up to stop me.

"I know what you're going to say, Bella. _What's the point I moving here and changing everything just so you can be near me when I'm not even awake?" _ He said in a poor imitation of my voice.

"Well, Bella, the point is that you are our daughter and we need to know that you are safe. And if that means moving and changing jobs then so be it. There is no way that I, or your Mum, would ever have left you here alone. It would be a form of neglect. So you can save all your protests because it's already happened so there's nothing you can do about it now." He finished the end of his mini speech with a smile.

"Fine." I replied curtly.

"And if it makes you feel better we're moving back to Forks and your Mum to Jacksonville as soon as your all checked out. The police station is holding my job for me until I get back. Everything will be back to normal, don't you worry."

Everything will be back to normal. Well, this should be interesting.


End file.
